plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Flag Zombie
|PvZ2 = }} :Może chodziło ci o wersję z gry Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare - Flag Zombie (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare)? :A może chodziło ci o Flag Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes? Flag Zombie jest zombie występującym w grach Plants vs. Zombies i Plants vs. Zombies 2. Pojawia się zawsze przy wielkich falach, idąc na przodzie wielkiej hordy. Posiada taką samą wytrzymałość co zwykłe zombie, lecz porusza się nieco szybciej. Atakuje nas jako drugi z zombie i występuje na niemalże każdym poziomie. Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies Flag Zombie marks the arrival of a huge pile or "wave" of zombies. Toughness: low Make no mistake, Flag Zombie loves brains. But somewhere down the line he also picked up a fascination with flags. Maybe it's because the flags always have brains on them. Hard to say. TŁUMACZENIE Flag Zombie oznacza przybycie ogromnej grupy czy "fali" zombie. Wytrzymałość: słaba Nie oszukujmy się, Flag Zombie uwielbia mózgi. Lecz gdzieś po drodze wyrobił sobie fascynację flagami. Może dlatego, że na flagach zawsze są mózgi. Ciężko powiedzieć. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Basic= thumb 'Flag Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic His flag marks the arrival of a huge pile or "wave" of zombies. A spelling impaired zombie named "Brian," Flag Zombie keeps thinking the rest of the zombies are talking to him. At least he feels important. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Przeciętna Szybkość: Podstawowa Jego flaga oznacza przybycie ogromnej grupy czy "fali" zombie. Jako nieudolny w literowaniu zombie o imieniu "Brian", Flag Zombie nieprzerwanie myśli, że reszta zombie do niego mówi. Przynajmniej czuje się ważny. |-|Mummy= thumb 'Flag Mummy Zombie' Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Marks the arrival of a huge sandy "wave" of zombies. Egyptian Flag Zombie is so far behind he thinks he's in first place. He's clearly living in de-Nile. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Przeciętna Szybkość: Podstawowa Oznacza przybycie ogromnej, zapiaszczonej "fali" zombie. Egipski Flag Zombie jest tak z tyłu za innymi, że wydaje mu się iż jest na początku. Jasnym jest, że żyje w błędzie. |-|Pirate= thumb 'Flag Pirate Zombie' Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry Marks the arrival of a huge salty "wave" of zombies. A zombie that needs no introduction. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Przeciętna Szybkość: Głodna Oznacza przybycie ogromnej, słonawej "fali" zombie. Tego zombie nie trzeba przedstawiać. |-|Cowboy= thumb 'Flag Cowboy Zombie' Toughness: Solid Speed: Basic Marks the arrival of a huge dusty "wave" of zombies. The Lone Brainer leads the way. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Solidna Szybkość: Podstawowa Oznacza przybycie ogromnej, zakurzonej "fali" zombie. Samotny Mózgowiec prowadzi. |-|Future= thumb 'Future Flag Zombie' Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Marks the arrival of a huge future-proof "wave" of zombies. Sometimes Future Flag Zombie regrets having to be at the bleeding edge of zombie wave advancement technology. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Przeciętna Szybkość: Podstawowa Oznacza przybycie ogromnej, przyszłościowoodpornej "fali" zombie. Czasami Future Flag Zombie żałuje tego, że musi być na szarym końcu technologicznego zaawansowania fal zombie. |-|Peasant= thumb 'Peasant Flag Zombie' Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Marks the arrival of a huge dark "wave" of zombies. They keep telling Peasant Zombie that there is no greater reward than being granted the banner to carry into battle. But when he sees other Peasant Zombies being granted cones, buckets, and even helms, he thinks maybe they're making that up so they don't hurt his feelings. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Przeciętna Szybkość: Podstawowa Oznacza przybycie ogromnej, mrocznej "fali" zombie. Cały czas mówią Peasant Zombie, że nie ma lepszej nagrody od przyznania sztandaru do wniesienia na bitwę. Jednak kiedy widzi jak inne Peasant Zombie dostają przyznane pachołki, wiadra, a nawet hełmy, myśli, że prawdopodobnie zmyślają to żeby nie zranić jego uczuć. |-|Pompadour= thumb 'Beach Flag Zombie' Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Marks the arrival of a huge wet "wave" of zombies. Talk about a disgruntled zombie. Beach Flag Zombie is fed up. None of the other zombies seem to appreciate just how difficult it is for him to swim while holding a flag. Not once have they thanked him for doing the hard work that needs to be done. So it shouldn't come as a surprise: He's been interviewing for jobs somewhere else. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Przeciętna Szybkość: Podstawowa Oznacza przybycie ogromnej, mokrej "fali" zombie. Pogadajmy o niezadowolonym zombie. Beach Flag Zombie ma dosyć. Żaden z innych zombie zdaje się nie doceniać tego, jak trudno jest mu pływać trzymając flagę. Nigdy mu nie podziękowali za wykonywanie ciężkiej pracy, która musiała być wykonana. To więc nie powinno dziwić: Szuka zatrudnienia gdzieś indziej. |-|Cave= thumb 'Cave Flag Zombie' Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Marks the arrival of a huge frosty "wave" of zombies. Cave Flag Zombie has been in the flag-carrying business for a long time. It's been his life's work. He's good at it. But sometimes, just sometimes, he longs for a change. He wonders if he could be good at something else. He wonders if he could leave it all behind and start fresh. He's pretty sure he's having a mid-life crisis. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Przeciętna Szybkość: Podstawowa Oznacza przybycie ogromnej, zmrożonej "fali" zombie. Cave Flag Zombie jest w biznesie noszenia flagi przez długi czas. To profesja jego życia. Jest w tym dobry. Czasami jednak, po prostu czasami, chciałby coś zmienić. Zastanawia się, czy mógłby być dobry w czymś innym. Zastanawia się, czy mógłby pozostawić to wszystko za sobą i zacząć wszystko od początku. Jest całkiem pewien że ma kryzys wieku średniego. |-|Adventurer= thumb 'Flag Adventurer Zombie' Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Marks the arrival of an intrepid "wave" of zombies. Flag Adventurer Zombie is always shouting "Tally ho!" as he leads the charge. At least, he's shouting it in his head. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Przeciętna Szybkość: Podstawowa Oznacza przybycie ogromnej, nieustraszonej "fali" zombie. Flag Adventurer Zombie zawsze krzyczy "Tally ho!" gdy prowadzi kurs. A przynajmniej, krzyczy w swojej głowie. |-|Neon= thumb 'Neon Flag Zombie' Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Marks the arrival of a huge mixtape-making "wave" of zombies. Fluorescent colors and little yellow plastic strips are the marks of a truly hip, groundbreaking new style of zombie wave flag. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Przeciętna Szybkość: Podstawowa Oznacza przybycie ogromnej, tworzącej składanki "fali" zombie. Fluorescencyjne kolory i małe żółte plastikowe paski są oznakami prawdziwie hipsterskiego, przełomowego nowego stylu flagi fali zombie. |-|Jurassic= thumb 'Jurassic Flag Zombie' Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry Marks the arrival of a huge epochal "wave" of zombies. He's not only got a flag, but he's also got a can-do attitude and a fierce hunger for success. Success and brains. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Przeciętna Szybkość: Głodna Oznacza przybycie ogromnej, epokowej "fali" zombie. On nie tylko dostał flagę, ale także pozytywne nastawienie oraz niepohamowane pragnienie sukcesu. Sukcesu i mózgów. Strategia Flag Zombie jest bardzo prosty do pokonania, tyczy się to zarówno części pierwszej jak i drugiej. Jest to tak na prawdę zwykły zombie, więc bardzo prosto go zabić słabymi roślinami typu Peashooter czy Cabbage-pult. Z racji tego, iż występuje w dużych skupiskach zombie, dobry jest na niego Melon-pult i Winter Melon. Galeria Ciekawostki Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *W edycji Gry Roku możemy używać Zombatara by zmieniać jego wygląd. **Jeśli gracz stworzy kilka Zombatarów, gra wybierze sama jednego losowego. *Może wystąpić jako Ducky Tube Zombie. *Jest najdroższy w całym Versus Mode. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Jego imię to Brian. Jest to anagryf do "Brain". Zobacz też *Zombie en:Flag Zombie ru:Зомби с флагом Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Dzień Kategoria:Zombie z etapu Dzień Kategoria:Player's House Kategoria:Zombie z Player's House Kategoria:Ancient Egypt Kategoria:Zombie z Ancient Egypt Kategoria:Pirate Seas Kategoria:Zombie z Pirate Seas Kategoria:Wild West Kategoria:Zombie z Wild West Kategoria:Far Future Kategoria:Zombie z Far Future Kategoria:Dark Ages Kategoria:Zombie z Dark Ages Kategoria:Big Wave Beach Kategoria:Zombie z Big Wave Beach Kategoria:Frostbite Caves Kategoria:Zombie z Frostbite Caves Kategoria:Lost City Kategoria:Zombie z Lost City Kategoria:Neon Mixtape Tour Kategoria:Zombie z Neon Mixtape Tour Kategoria:Jurassic Marsh Kategoria:Zombie z Jurassic Marsh